Drabbles
by falconer54
Summary: A purely sporadic drabble series. will be updated infrequently. Ratings may be subject to change
1. An Irregular Tongue Twister

"Dr. Watson, Doctor Watson!" I heard the excited squeak of a child, and I paused in my writing; turning around I saw Luke, one of the Irregulars.

"Yes, Luke?" I asked him.

"Jack jus' told me this… what di' 'e call I'? Oi, a tongue twister! 'Ere, 'isten, doctor! Irish wristwatch, Irish wristhwath, Irith wrishwath! Ca' yew do it, doctor?"

I indulged. "Irish wristwatch, Irish wrishwath, Iristh withwath…" I was quickly getting annoyed. This was deucedly hard. "Irith wristhwa-"

I hadn't seen Holmes come in, but he was now looking at me oddly. "Watson, what the deuce are you doing!?"


	2. What's Fare is Fair

Sherlock Holmes dug into his pocket to pay the cabbie, but his hand came out empty. Holmes looked at Watson, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"I thought we agreed that I would pay the cabbie on the way there, and you would pay him on the way back, Holmes."

The said cabbie chose that moment to cough quite loudly.

"Watson," Holmes replied, "We need to pay the cabbie. You are the only one _with_ money at present. Therefore, you must pay him."

"Fine," he said, digging around in his pocket, "but you will pay me back, right?"

Holmes decided not to answer.


	3. Hypochondriacs

With a sigh, I put my novel down. I opened the door of my practice to find my (least) favorite hypochondriac patient.

"Hello, Mr. Patterson. What's wrong?" I asked him in a false cheerful voice. Mentally, I added _pneumonia? Earache? _

"I think I have a fever."

I felt his forehead. Perfectly normal, as I had expected.

"You're fine."

"Can you give me something anyway?"

I sighed, and pushed a box of (sugar) pills forward. "Take one of these each morning, and you will be fine in no time, Mr. Patterson."

"Thank you, Doctor Watson."

"No problem, Mr. Patterson," I lied.


	4. Noticing

Holmes thinks I do not notice, but I do. He is always discreet; he never asks if we need to stop. He knows I would be stubborn, even if I should stop. He thinks I do not notice that he slows down whenever I start falling behind, whenever my old injuries act up. But I do. I notice, and I am grateful. He does not complain about my slowness, either, even though I know it must be irritating for a man of his personality. Instead, whenever my gait slows or I start to limp, he slows his own pace down.


	5. Admiration

The Scotland Yarders greatly admired Holmes, but they admired Watson even more. Watson had made Holmes tolerable, and Watson's loyalty never ceased to amaze them. When Holmes was thought to be dead for three years, it was Watson's determination they admired. Now that Watson occasionally helped them, they understood why Holmes chose the doctor to cover his back. With Watson covering the rear, you knew you would be safe from that direction. His battle instincts, not to mention his skills as a doctor, had saved their lives multiple times; there was nobody the Inspectors would rather have by their side.


	6. Solicitors

"Would you like to buy a houseplant? Only five crowns, and they really brighten up a room-"

Sherlock Holmes slammed the door of 221B Baker Street in the solicitor's face. "I'm not interested!"

Five minutes passed.

"Would you like to buy a pipe? Only three crowns, and it comes complete with tobacco!"

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," I said, using all my willpower not to slam the door.

"Would you like to buy a-"

The third solicitor was cut off by both Holmes and myself slamming the door.

"We really need to do something about this," I muttered.

"Would you-"


	7. Patience

Dr. John Watson was a very patient man. He could put up with Holmes' eccentrics and his lack of organization. He could put up with the smoke clouds that rivaled the ones outside of the flat, as well as Holmes' bizarre personality. But Watson was presently finding it difficult to put up with Sherlock Holmes.

"I am telling you, you need to eat," the doctor was saying adamantly.

"And I'm telling you that I am not hungry," Holmes replied.

"And you need to eat, Holmes," he said for the fifth time.

Watson felt like banging his head against the wall.


End file.
